1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward a therapeutic footrest which has a plurality of comfort-inducing features to rest the user's feet and legs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A considerable amount of work has been done on footstools, ottomans, and footrests to provide different features which are comfortable or therapeutically desirable. Various features have been designed into prior footrests, each having its desirable result or effect. However, no one has achieved the desirable end of producing a footrest which has a plurality of desirable effects so that they can be enjoyed in combination so that improved results are achieved.